


不如归去

by crazyhat



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, 策瑜 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyhat/pseuds/crazyhat





	不如归去

1.  
“操虽托名汉相，其实汉贼也。将军以神武雄才，兼仗父兄之烈，割据江东，地方数千里，兵精足用，英雄乐业，尚当横行天下，为汉家除残去秽。况操自送死，而可迎之耶?请为将军筹之：今使北土已安，操无内忧，能旷日持久，来争疆场，又能与我校胜负于船楫，可乎?今北土既未平安，加马超、韩遂尚在关西，为操后患。且舍鞍马，仗舟揖，与吴越争衡，本非中国所长。又今盛寒，马无藁草。驱中国士众远涉江湖之间，不习水土，必生疾病。此数四者，用兵之患也，而操皆冒行之。将军擒操，宜在今日。瑜请得精兵三万人，进住夏口，保为将军破之！”自鄱阳归来的红衣将军，一席话说得风云变色，主和派的文臣武将皆被镇住，主战派的却因此激动万分，连本有犹疑的主公孙权也被打动，立时断案明志，并将一切，全权托付给了那位与兄长一起平定江东的东吴大将。  
“公瑾！”朝会方散，鲁肃三步两步赶上了离去的周瑜，不无担忧道，“今日朝堂之上，你真的有十足把握？”  
“劝谏之道，子敬应知，又何必多问？”周瑜回过身来，单薄的身体包裹在轻甲之中，容色略有几分苍白。  
“但…”鲁肃纵是极力主战，仍对曹操实力抱有忌惮，“公瑾……”  
“子敬，你且放心。”周瑜眼睛明亮如星辰，“瑜必以此生之能，力保江东。”  
2.  
“将军把驻军地点选在赤壁，可是早有谋划？”中军大帐内，吕蒙跪地抱拳，向着主位上的那人问道。  
“子明，何出此言？”周瑜手执书简，撑着头看着他，并示意他起身。  
“若将与曹军决战地点定在赤壁，于我军大有裨益，而于曹军，则是大有不便。”吕蒙起身道。  
“子明说来听听？”周瑜似是很感兴趣。  
“其一，赤壁南岸多为连绵丘陵，曹军战船若想登陆，难度颇大；且由于我军驻扎在南岸，曹操只能驻军北岸。而北岸，是云梦泽，沼泽延绵不绝；更有，将军前两年攻下陆口，已将其打造为坚固的军事要塞。总的来说，我军占了地利。”  
“嗯，继续。”  
“其二，于赤壁之处，江面陡然收窄，而两侧皆为宽阔平缓江流，意味着，赤壁一处，水流将极为湍急。我东吴将士，船上生船上长，可曹操水军将士多为北方之人，不习惯江上风浪，徒有刘表荆州水军耳。加之我东吴军民一心，团结抗曹。我军占据人和。”  
“其三，将军已在说服主公之辞中列出我军所占天时。如此，我军已占尽优势，唯一与曹操无法相比的便是人数而已！而曹军远来疲惫，多生疾病，能詹者不过尔尔！”吕蒙越说越激动，将军真乃神人也！  
“子明所言不错。”周瑜微微笑了，“只是你还漏了一些。第一，这次是孙刘联合，共抗曹军。刘豫州军事上虽算不上什么难缠之人，兵力疲软，但其手下大将有万人敌之称，于我们也算有益。第二，前日黄盖老将军的话，你是不是没认真听？”  
“啊……？”吕蒙懵了一下。  
“‘今寇众我寡，难与持久。然观操军船舰，首尾相接，可烧而走也。’”周瑜坐直了身体，正色道，“黄盖老将军所说不错，此战，火攻乃是上上之策。”  
“可……正值隆冬……若起北风，我等岂不是放火自焚？”  
“子明啊子明……”周瑜扶额一笑，“你来此地时日也不短了，没有注意这里的风向？”  
“风向……”吕蒙转头向外看去，那一面“周”字大旗在风中猎猎作响，而此时的风向是……东南！？  
“赤壁这一带，地形尤其特殊。南岸多有山壁，西北风来此，在江面上与南岸便转为东南向。而这点，在北方的曹操是感受不到的。这才是我们最重要的天时。”周瑜起身走出大帐，红衣随风飞舞，分外招摇，衬得他如同一团燃烧的火焰，“黄老将军正是因为也是此事，才会提出火攻计策。”  
“…将军与黄老将军如何得知？”吕蒙张了张嘴。  
“建安四年，我和黄老将军便跟从伯符一同，在此地大败黄祖。那一次，也是火攻。火放上风，兵激烟下，猋火所焚，前无生寇！”这十六字，便是孙策对于当年场面的描绘，吕蒙看着周瑜，仿佛又见到了建安五年之前，那个意气风发的、与孙郎并肩的周郎，而不是策主公去后，那个时常郁郁寡欢的江东股肱之臣。  
3.  
他做到了。  
火烧赤壁数十里，曹操号称百万的大军溃散败逃，那一日长江之上的火光映红了整个天边，照亮了黑夜，  
周瑜负手而立，站在点将台上，火光映着他绯色的戎装，照着他飞扬的神采，他仿佛浴火而生的神明，俯瞰着这片经由他手燃起的烈焰熊熊。  
那天的武昌，是个不夜城。  
庆功宴上，人们的血液和燃烧的江水一样在沸腾。推杯换盏，划拳行令，人们欢呼着，庆祝着，鲁肃也被灌的有点晕，却没见最大的功臣。正要出去找，却被进门的吕蒙按回了座位上。  
“子明，你做什么？公瑾呢？他可是最大的功臣！”  
“将军不胜酒力，先离席了。”吕蒙睁眼说瞎话，周瑜的酒量，是千杯不醉的那种。但，来时看到的在江边高地上的那抹绯色影子，让吕蒙下意识地不想让任何人去打扰他。  
琴声淙淙如流水，带着穿透云霄的豪情壮志，周瑜抚琴的身形寂寞而萧瑟，曲罢良久，他看着滔滔江水，轻轻呢喃了一声：“伯符……”  
现在没有人会来的，周瑜垂下眼，刚刚子明路过了，以他的聪明，必会拦着想来找他的人，加之，主公…仲谋，他是知道的，是吧？伯符，仲谋其实是知道的，我和你……  
所以，现在没有人会来的。周瑜用颤抖的手指，解开了自己的腰带，将自己，裹在了火红的衣料中。  
“伯符……”  
那时候，也在江边，也是自己在抚琴，得胜归来的小霸王，偷偷从庆功宴上溜了出来，来了这个，他们约定之地。  
4.  
孙策缓缓伸手，环住了周瑜的腰。这具年轻的身体永远温暖而有活力，带着让周瑜留恋的温度。抬头，就看到他俊美无俦而又温柔如水的面容。  
孙策将下颌搁在周瑜肩头，轻轻吐气，带着热流与欲望的气息：“公瑾…阿瑜……”  
“都已经是一方统帅了还没个正经…唔……”两个同为江左英杰的男儿拥吻在一起，唇舌相接，火热滚烫。  
方才松开，周瑜的手指描摹着孙策刀锋一般的面容轮廓：“你又瘦了。”  
“打仗嘛，总要吃点苦头的。”孙策笑得灿烂，露出两颗虎牙，他伸手解开周瑜的腰带，扯下他的衣衫，伸手探入恋人的衣服下摆。  
火一样的红衣被剥下，铺在岩石上，周瑜白玉般的身体横陈其上，孙策古铜色的手臂撑在他的头边，另一只手不安分地揉弄着身下人的欲望。  
周瑜看着他，视线从刀削斧凿一样的英武容颜开始，下移过滚动的喉结，坚实的胸肌和…绑着绷带的腹肌。  
“你受伤了！？”  
“小伤，不碍事。收拾你没问题。”随着周瑜的轻轻喘息与颤抖，孙策拿出了随身携带的膏脂，涂了满手，探入那处幽秘。只是，上了润滑后，硕大便在穴口逡巡，迟迟不进。  
“伯符…别闹了……进来……”周瑜修长的腿缠绕上孙策精壮腰肢，白玉躯体浮上一层红霞，声音依旧，却多了几分诱惑。  
“如你所愿，我的周郎。”孙策腰肢一动，贯穿了周瑜的身体。  
不知道过了多久，周瑜迷离的眼神中，看见孙策的腹部绷带上，他的乳白色中蔓延开一抹红：“伯符…伤口裂了！”  
“没关系。”孙策抽动的频率越来越快，一次比一次有力，他低头，吻上周瑜汗湿的发，“没关系。”  
周瑜抓住那双有力的臂膀；“不要……”他的主公，他的爱人，一直都是这样的脾性。  
“阿瑜。”孙策眯起眼，是不容反驳的口吻。狠狠一顶身，几乎捅穿那容纳他的柔软火热的通道。  
“唔……”周瑜几乎说不出话来，只听得孙策咬着他的喉结，低沉道，“你是我的人。永远都是。一生一世，生生世世。”  
“啊……”周瑜抓住了孙策的黑发，白皙手指穿插在发丝中，黑白对比分外醒目。  
“公瑾，阿瑜。我们呀，我们这些打仗的，无论是士兵、将军，或是统帅，不知道哪一日就会把自己葬送在战场上。”孙策喉中一声低吼，释放在周瑜身体里，低下身与他接吻，痴痴道，“所以，回来我就要你。这样，我就知道我们在一起，我们都还活着。这时候，我就不用去考虑，我们是否有未来。”  
“伯符……”握着满手的白浊，周瑜望着星空，“我早知道的，我们走不到最后。只是，你没能死在战场上，却是死在了小人手中。最遗憾的，莫过于没能辅佐你一统江山吧。”  
“我有预感，我快来找你了，你这个提前走了那么多年的，等等我啊……”


End file.
